Rojo escarlata y dorado
by LilsMarie04
Summary: En su séptimo año, Katie Bell recibió una maldición que le lleva tiempo superar. Una visita le devuelve la fuerza y ya no puede esperar para volver al colegio y volar en escoba una vez más.


**Disclaimer**: El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece (obviamente)

* * *

**Rojo escarlata y dorado**

Lo primero que vio fue la deslumbrante sonrisa de Fred Weasley que se ensanchaba, simpática y confortable.

Paseó la mirada por la habitación, el sol iluminaba a través de las finas cortinas rebotando en las blancas paredes del hospital. Cinco figuras se presentaban frente a ella, con rostros animados. No pudo evitarlo, sus ojos se humedecieron y la sonrisa que le habían contagiado vibraba emocionada.

—Si lloras, nos harás llorar a todos —advirtió Alicia Spinnet que tenía las manos fuertemente apretadas contra el pecho.

Angelina Johnson, a su izquierda, rio despacio y le acarició una mano. Tenía el pelo más largo que cuando jugaban juntas al Quidditch y desde esa posición parecía incluso más alta.

—Lamentamos despertarte con tanto alboroto.

—Nos dijeron que solo podíamos entrar de a dos a la habitación —interrumpió George Weasley, adelantándose hasta ella—. Pero ya sabes cómo somos, ni siquiera Madame Pomfrey podía impedirnos entrar todos.

En sus mentes afloraron recuerdos. Se sonrieron.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —siguió Fred, se oía preocupado. Todos se veían igual de preocupados.

La joven intentó incorporarse, los que estaban más cerca le ayudaron y colocaron una almohada a su espalda. Se frotó suave la comisura de un ojo porque las lágrimas se le amontonaban y apretó los labios para mantener la sonrisa. No podía obviar aquella sensación, ese año, sin ellos, se había sentido vacía. Los había extrañado tanto.

—Estoy bien —decidió contestar, de cierta forma era verdad—. No puedo creer que hayan venido hasta aquí.

Las risas se esparcieron leves.

—Teníamos que hacerlo, Gryffindor te necesita.

La voz de Oliver Wood le sonó a nostalgia, a inviernos alegres y entrenamientos ilusionados.

—Definitivamente —coincidió Fred Weasley mientras los demás asentían con energía—. Mira esto. —George le enseñó un pequeño pergamino escrito en tinta negra, a los apurones, y con poco cariño—. Es una carta de Ginny, ¿sabes qué dice?

—Hufflepuff nos aplastó 320 a 60 —completó George con dolor.

Alicia cerró los ojos apenada, Angelina apretó con más fuerza su mano y Oliver frunció el ceño como solo lo hacía cuando sabía que el equipo podía dar más pero no lo había conseguido. Fred profirió un grito ahogado, como si lo estuvieran torturando, y se lanzó sobre la joven, exagerando su tono de voz.

—¡Tienes que volver! ¡Mira lo que sucedió cuando no estabas!

—¡Esto es de lo peor! —se unió su gemelo—. ¡La copa tiene que quedarse en nuestra casa! ¡Katie, por favor, no te rindas!

George había subido el tono de voz y gesticulaba de manera sobreactuada. Angelina le dio un golpe en la espalda.

—Silencio o van a descubrirnos, ¿qué no entiendes?

Katie Bell, con los ojos llorosos y el corazón embebido en añoranzas, soltó una risa fresca de las que hacía mucho que no nacían en ella.

Había pasado ya varios meses lejos de Hogwarts y aún tenía el espantoso recuerdo del collar maldito. Se había sentido débil desde el día en que despertó en aquella habitación del hospital San Mungo, la recuperación estaba costando más de lo que los doctores habían previsto y las pesadillas eran constantes.

Pero ahora, todo parecía extrañamente lejano, nada pesaba sobre sus hombros y se sentía de vuelta en casa. Las lágrimas le brotaron sin poder contenerlas, viéndolos a todos allí como antes. Y los colores rojo escarlata y dorado brillaron dentro de ella dándole fuerzas. Estaba feliz. No podía esperar para volver al colegio y volar en escoba una vez más.

Fred volvió a lanzarse sobre ella, pero esta vez fue más delicado y le dio un gran abrazo. También se unieron George y Angelina, que estaban más cerca. Alicia sollozaba atrás con una gran sonrisa y Oliver secó una lágrima de manera rápida, confiando en que nadie lo había notado.

—Por supuesto que no voy a rendirme —casi gritó ella, completamente decidida y con energías renovadas. Miró a Oliver, sus ojos centellaban—. Ganaremos la copa.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
